leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Yū Shirogane's Infernape
| media=manga | evolution=2 | numeps1=less than 1| numeps2=less than 1| firststagename=Chimchar | secondstagename=Monferno | firstevoep=PBK1 | firstevoname=A Heated Battle Begins!! | secondevoep=PBK1 | secondevoname=A Heated Battle Begins!! | prevonum=390 | evo1num=391 | evo2num=392 | epnum=PBK1| epname=A Heated Battle Begins!!| current=With Yū | va=no | }} Yū Shirogane's Infernape (Japanese: しろがね遊のゴウカザル Shirogane Yū's Goukazaru) is a Pokémon owned by Yū Shirogane in Pocket Monsters Platinum: Aim to Be Battle King!!. History Yū owned Infernape as a Chimchar. He sent Chimchar out when became disobedient as its level was too high for Yū's standards. As Shin remarked about Yū's progress, Yū decided to train Chimchar in order to be able to battle his rival. Chimchar battled an Onix and Onix's hit Chimchar very hard. Chimchar retaliates with Ember but due to Onix's type combination, Ember was proved useless to the Rock Snake Pokémon. Chimchar's next opponent was a . Budew attacked it with in which Chimchar was unfazed. Chimchar once again retaliates with Ember and this time, it delivered heavy damage on the opponent. When Yū trained Chimchar very hard, it caused Chimchar to evolve into Monferno and again into Infernape before he began his battle with Shin. During the battle with Shin, Yū sent it out along with Shaymin as the battle was a Double Battle. Infernape got the first move and Yū commanded it to use on Bronzong. Unfortunately, Bronzong increased its defenses so Bronzong took less damage than usual from Infernape. Infernape tries to attack Bronzong again and manages to defeat it. However, Empoleon attacks Infernape out of nowhere, taking it out. Later on, it was seen battling a , and . Yū also sent out Infernape when his couldn't handle . Golem also proved to be very powerful against Infernape but Infernape held on due to it holding a Focus Sash. Infernape then finished Golem with . Infernape was sent out in a Tag Battle alongside Shin's Empoleon and against their opponents's and . After its defense was lowered along with Empoleon's by Magmortar's , Infernape goes for but it backfires as Empoleon used . Infernape was then shown to be defeated by the duo. In the rematch, Infernape was the first Pokémon sent out. It, along with Shin's , managed to defeat their Electivire and Magmortar. It went on to finish off the rest of their team. When Shin could not defeat his opponent's and . Yū sent out his Infernape along with , they managed to defeat Dialga using their combined , but had trouble with Palkia and . Infernape was then defeated by Giratina. During the battle against a kid, Yū sent out Infernape when was defeated. Infernape went for and aimed it at Dusknoir but Dusknoir blocked it with . While the opponent's attacked Yū's , Infernape tried Flare Blitz on Dusknoir again and the attack managed to get through. Infernape went for the attack a third time on Metagross and took it out. Both Infernape and Snorlax were the only ones left. Snorlax was very tough as it used to increase its attack tremendously. Infernape used on Snorlax but was deflected by Snorlax itself. Infernape went for a powerful punch and finished Snorlax with Giga Impact, which resulted in Yū and Infernape as the winners. Personality and characteristics Infernape has been shown to handle many opponents and even held its own against them in many battles. Moves used mod 4}}|0=Chimchar Ember|1=Infernape Close Combat|2=Infernape Flame Wheel|3=Infernape Earthquake}}.png|Using mod 4}}|0=Ember as a Chimchar|1=Close Combat|2=Flame Wheel|3=Earthquake}}|image2=Yuu Shirogane Infernape mod 5}}|0=Grass Knot|1=Sunny Day|2=Flare Blitz|3=Dig|4=Giga Impact}}.png|caption2=Using mod 5}}|0=Grass Knot|1=Sunny Day|2=Flare Blitz|3=Dig|4=Giga Impact}}}} }} }} Related articles Category:Pocket Monsters Platinum: Aim to Be Battle King!! characters Category:Manga characters (Pokémon)